dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Strategies
This is a list of user ideas on how to accomplish various goals and tasks and different ways to play the game. DragonCash Strategy *'Breeding dragons:' **'Air element dragons breeding (hybrids)': Breeding an Air Dragon with a Plant Dragon, Fire Dragon, Water Dragon, Cold Dragon or Lightning Dragon will produce a dragon that can be sold for 1,000,000. Each combination takes eight hours to breed and eight (7 hours with the Pollen Dragon) hours to hatch. This means 16 hours total before profit can be made. **'Air Dragon breeding:' Breeding an Air Dragon with an Air Dragon or a Fire Dragon with a Water Dragon will produce more Air Dragons. Air Dragons sell for 375,000 and each breeding and incubation times is only two hours, so each cycle is just four hours from breeding to dragoncash. If you check in every two hours to start a new cycle you can gain a lot of dragoncash very quickly. **'Leap Year Dragon breeding:' Breeding a Leap Year Dragon takes just 14.5 hours to breed (and 14.5 to incubate) and sells for 2,500,000, the same dragoncash as a Rainbow Dragon. **'Iron Dragon/Magnetic Dragon breeding:' Breeding a Magnetic Dragon or Iron Dragon and selling it for profit yields the most dragoncash per hour; even more profit than the Air Dragon since the introduction of metal element dragons into the game. While both yield the most dragoncash per hour overall, the Iron Dragon is preferred over the Magnetic Dragon, since it results in slightly more experience per hour, as well. *'Visit friends:' Visiting friends each day and tapping the party hats is an easy way to earn extra dragoncash. The higher your level, the more dragoncash you get. The more friends you have, the more dragoncash you can make this way. *'Goals:' Many in-game goals offer dragoncash rewards for the completion of certain tasks, like breeding a certain dragon or constructing a building. Frequently, the dragoncash offered for the completion of goals that require purchases are greater than the purchase price of the item. *'Collect money from habitats:' Dragons produce dragoncash simply by being in their habitats. Different dragons produce money at different rates and the amount of dragoncash that can be collected is limited by the habitat. *'Panlong Dragons: '''One of the fastest ways to earn cash from a habitat, and a method that is fairly easy to manage, is an Earth Habitat with three Panlong Dragons in it. At level 10, Panlong Dragons earn 194 dragoncash per minute. The Panlong Dragons can be boosted by both a Water Dragon Boost and a Fire Dragon Boost, at which point each one will produce 279 dragoncash per minute at level 10. With three dragons to each habitat, you will produce a total of 837 dragoncash per minute at level 10. For comparison, the Rainbow Dragon only earns 400 dragoncash per minute, and you can fit two of them in a habitat, resulting in 800 dragoncash per minute. When you are at a high level and want to maximize your dragoncash output, it can be very productive to build a number of Earth Habitats and fill them with Panlong Dragons. A full habitat will fill up every one-and-a-half hours, and is therefore easy to check in on. Alternatively, you can fill a Fire Habitat with four Panlong Dragons for a total of 1,116 dragon cash per minute. A Fire Habitat only has a cash capacity of 15,000, however, meaning that you will have to empty it out every 13 minutes or you will lose dragoncash. Moreover, the Panlong Dragon can be upgraded to level 20 (the Rainbow Dragon cannot) at which point each one will earn 540 dragoncash per minute (with boosts). **After update 2.0, the Panlong Dragon's earning rate was significantly reduced, making this strategy less effective. Experience Strategy *'Goals:' Many of the built-in goals throughout the game supply 100,000 or more experience points for breeding a single dragon or building certain structures. *'Participate in Races at the Dragon Track. Experience rewards seem to scale up for higher level players, and there are periodic bonuses of millions of experience. *'Buy and Sell from the market: '''Buying and then reselling things is a quick, albeit expensive, way to get experience. Decorations can be built instantly and give the half purchase price in experience. For example, a Yellow Tree costs 500 and gives 250. Buildings and habitats may take longer to build, but most of them give out experience in a 1:1 ratio with purchase price and are therefore more cost effective. *'Breed dragons: Hatching dragon eggs gives experience, so breed dragons often. Basic dragons do not give very much experience, while hybrid dragons and rares can give much more. The Metal Dragon achieves the most experience per hour. *'Grow treats and feed dragons:' Harvesting treats you have grown on your treat farms gives out experience points. Feeding these treats to your dragons gives 20 per unit fed (cited here). When you add these two experience sources together the experience/dragoncash ratio becomes quite lucrative. Example: Dragon Fruit (3000 units of treat) costs 75,000 and gives 125,000. Add the 60,000 you get for feeding the treats to your dragons (3000x20) and you get 185,000 for 75,000 (2.47:1 ratio). Other treats produce different ratios depending on their unit price. This strategy is most beneficial to your park as a whole, because higher level dragons earn more dragoncash and attract more visitors. *'Participate in the Colosseum:' Each day, a different elemental event will occur in the Colosseum. Winning the gold trophy in these daily events will give you 10% of the needed experience to get to the next level. Silver trophies will earn you 5% of experience to the next level and bronze trophies will earn you no experience. Gems Strategy * Form a circle friends: Every 24 hours, you get three free gems for gifting to friends on your friend list. In order to ensure that you get the same amount of gems that you give, form a "gem circle" of four people. Gift your gems only to each other and every day each of you are guaranteed to receive three gems. If you purchase the Dragonsai Gifting Tree you can gift an additional three gems daily and can expand the circle to yourself and six friends. * Share posts on Facebook and Twitter after completing goals: Every time you complete a goal, you're allowed to share/tweet it on Facebook/Twitter, and that give you one gem for each of these portals (two for both). *'Participate in the Colosseum:' Gold trophies give five gems, silver trophies give two gems and bronze trophies give 0 gems. High level dragons which include the element displayed in the Colosseum have the best chance of winning a gold trophy. *'Get gemstone dragons: '''You can earn more gems in a week if all your gemstone dragons are at level 10. *'Race in the Dragon Track: While gems are not a frequent prize, they can be gained through winning races. *'Use game codes: ' A varying number of free gems could have been earned by going to options, clicking 'redeem code', and typing in a code, which can be found on the Social page. **The option to redeem codes was removed on February 4, 2014. Shrines Strategy Breeding hybrid dragons (dragons with more than 1 element) will fulfill more than one shrine's requirement per dragon, thus costing less time and food. With the Love Dragon you can fulfill three per dragon, and with the Panlong Dragon you can fulfill four per dragon. The most food efficient way is to use Century Dragon (10 hours), Love Dragon (5 hours), and Chrome Dragon (5 hours). However, this method takes a while due to Century Dragon's incubation time. The most time efficent way to level up all shrines is to use Poison Dragon (30 minutes), Sandstorm Dragon (2 hours), Storm Dragon (5 hours), and Rust Dragon (6 hours). Although it will require 33% more food, it completes the process faster. ''' Dragon Leveling Strategy When leveling-up dragons, it is generally beneficial to level them all up together equally, not one by one, since there are diminishing dragoncash collection returns of DragonCash→Food→Dragon Level investment. Useful Strategy Blogs *The optimal strategy for most dragoncash per minute by means of collection from habitats is known as the [[User:Briank/Panlong Waterpark Strategy|Panlong Waterpark '''Strategy]], which requires constant/steady daily playtime. *A practical and non-time consuming strategy for dragoncash is the [[User blog:LukeHam/Solstice Dragon Strategy|Solstice Dragon Strategy]]. *Another practical and non-time consuming strategy for dragoncash is the [[User blog:LeapingDragon/Leap Year Rainbow Park Strategy|Leap Year Dragon / Rainbow Strategy]]. *Another practical strategy to use for dragoncash is [[User blog:Marman02/"Gold Medal Strategy"|The Gold Medal Strategy]]. *The Dragon Track can get a focused player around 5,000,000 per hour in the form of treats, outlined here. *A practical strategy to display all dragons in your park, while slightly modifying the [[User blog:LeapingDragon/Leap Year Rainbow Park Strategy|Leap Year Dragon / Rainbow Strategy]] is to use the [[User_blog:LukeHam/Displaying_All_Dragons,_Modified_LYD/Rainbow_Strategy|Display All Dragons, Modified Leap Year Dragon / Rainbow Strategy]]. *A similar strategy that displays all dragons but offers multiple dragoncash strategies, depending on the frequency you log in, is the [http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrHardeHenk/DragonDisplay-DragoncashStrategy Dragon Display - DragonCash Strategy]. *The previous "Boost Optimization" strategy has now been updated to reflect Metal, Light, and Dark-type dragons, as well as Gold Hybrids and Giant Habitats. Now obsolete due to the solely positive effects of Element Boosts, the guide was updated to show the most economical way to use habitats to display all dragons. Category:Strategy